


Broken

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [37]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had always known the best ways to get Merlin out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for Camelot_Drabble prompt: Broken

Merlin had no idea what time it was when the shrill ring of his phone jerked him from his dreams. Fumbling around, he was vaguely aware that dawn just seemed to be creeping in around his curtains, yet it was still dark enough for the caller ID to blind him when he activated his phone.

“What do you want, Arthur?” He knew his voice was coming out as a moan, but he really couldn’t help it. Arthur had been back in the world for two months now and in his own flat for a month. But he still felt the need to call Merlin every time something even considered going wrong. The chances were that it was functioning perfectly well and Arthur had forgotten what Merlin had said about making technology work. He had come along in leaps and bounds in the first few weeks of being back, that was what had prompted them to get him a place of his own. But then it was as if he simply stopped learning about all the new things surrounding him and rang Merlin instead. Personally, Merlin was convinced it was Arthur’s way of just showing him he hadn’t forgotten how to work the phone.

“It’s broken.”

“What’s broken?” He knew that tone of voice. He knew there would be no reasoning with Arthur over the fact it was six in the morning. It might have been a different time and effectively a different world, but Arthur hadn’t seemed to have grasped the concept that Merlin did not just exist to be at his beck and call whenever the once-royal wanted it.

“The television. It’s not turning on.”

“Why are you watching tele at this time?”

“Because I want to, _Mer_ lin. Anyway, I’m not watching it because it won’t turn on. You have to come round and work your magic on it, right now.”

“I’ve told you before, technology doesn’t involve magic. And why on earth would I want to get out of bed to come and fix your T.V?”

“Because if you don’t I’m going to go down to that car shop down the road.”

Never had a sentence got Merlin out of bed so fast nor filled him with so much dread. He now wished he had invented some terrible story about what cars were as since Arthur had learnt the truth, he had been desperate for one. Merlin never had had any money issues – magic worked well for that – but he had flatly refused to give Arthur enough to buy a car. He was still getting over the nightmares of Arthur being killed by Mordred, he didn’t think he could deal with the blond in a car.

Arthur, damn him, knew precisely what reaction his words would have. Merlin hated the way the prat looked so pleased with himself when Merlin turned up on his doorstep ten minutes later. Merlin might have given Arthur his own place, but that didn’t mean he was going to let him go too far.  He refused to admit that the pleased look on Arthur’s face when he proudly handed Merlin a cup of coffee was anything along the lines of cute. He did, however, give Arthur a nod. It had been the coffee machine that had required his “magic” touch just the other day when Arthur had got a little carried away pressing buttons and almost exploded the whole thing.

“You tried the normal button, right?” Scalding his tongue, Merlin decided he would just get the thing fixed then would go back to bed.

“I’m not a complete idiot.”

It took a great deal of effort to hold back the response that would indicate Arthur was at least something of an idiot. He tried to remind himself that the man had only been back for a few weeks in the long run, but when he caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall, Merlin decided he didn’t care. No one should have the power to be able to pull him from his bed in the way Arthur managed on a frequent basis. Moving through to Arthur’s lounge, Merlin couldn’t hold back a yawn as he stared at the massive television on the wall. His only reasoning for buying Arthur one was so the man could learn more about the world. Of course, once he realised that money wasn’t an issue, Arthur had insisted on buying the biggest one in the shop. After declaring in a loud voice he would never trust sorcery. Merlin had never been so grateful to get out of a shop, but now he could only glare at the machine.

He wished Arthur was right and his magic was all that was needed in order to fix the thing. But magic and technology was a combination Merlin learnt the hard way not to mess with and he dutifully handed his coffee to Arthur and knelt down. Just to make sure, he pressed the on switch, ignoring the weight of Arthur’s glare. When nothing happened, Merlin tilted his head on one side, trying to think. With his head at a different angle, something caught his eye and Merlin groaned out loud.

Leaning forward, he pushed the plug back into the wall from where it had been pulled out and winced as the screen flared into life, blasting him with sound and images simultaneously.  Almost blindly hitting the off switch again, Merlin stood up. He had to give Arthur some credit; the man was managing to look a tiny bit sheepish even as he offered Merlin’s coffee out to him. Merlin simply glared at both the man and the mug.

“I am going back to bed.” He kept his voice deliberately slow and neutral as he let himself out of Arthur’s flat. Just before he left, he heard Arthur turn it back on and could picture the man settling in. Merlin had to smile despite himself. He knew no matter what the emergency, he would always go to Arthur’s rescue.


End file.
